Something New
by Sidney4522
Summary: When newcomer Nathan Scott moves to Tree Hill from Charleston, he meets Haley and they fall in love. Although Haley is dating Jake, Jake finds out about Nathan's secert and affair with Haley, he trys to find out. Meanwhile Brooke meets Julian Baker who one day wants to become a film director Brooke although is attracted to Julian she must choose between Lucas and Julian?
1. Prolouge

Something New

By : Sidney James

_People who are meant to be together, always find their way in the end._

-Brooke Davis

**Prologue **

It was the summer between 8th and 9th grade, Lucas Scott and best friend Haley James where on the roof of Lucas's mom café. As they were throwing water balloons at each other and playing the golf course they had built last summer, it was there hide out. It's where they felt like two normal people. In the wall was a loose brick they kept a box, inside was their predictions of what their predictions were for the following year. Haley stood on a balance beam and said "Luke, I don't want this summer to end." Haley said with a big smile on her face and her honey blonde hair up in a messy bun. "I'm with you, there but I want to try out for the varsity basketball team, shocking right?" He replied as he sat on the ground, Haley joined him. "Luke, look you know I'm your best-friend I don't think you should you know Nathan and them, and besides you never played anywhere then the river court, and if you join who's going to do dumb stuff with me?" Haley answered, as she got up saw a purple balloon picked up and threw it at Luke. "Oh, I guess that was the milk balloon." She replied with a smirk. He turned around and said "you are so dead." 20 minutes later, they entered the empty café grabbed a couple of towels and dried themselves off. Haley made green tea for herself and Vanilla Coffee for Lucas, with a pack of sugar, and 2 cups of milk, and handed Lucas the hot cup.

Haley joined Lucas at the table. Lucas knew that Haley only made tea when she needed to tell him something. "Hales, what is it?". Lucas said as he sipped his vanilla coffee. She got up from her seat, and paced around the empty café. "Promise you won't laugh." She asked. "I promise Hales". Lucas responded straight forward. "You know that kid I was tutoring Cody Matthews, well he asked me out on a date, and before I could even respond he leaned over the desk and kissed me. I don't know what to do, he is cute. I'm confused; I'm his tutor and friend. It's not like I'm not interested I am I've liked him since 8th grade when he told me he liked me. "First sit and calm down. Second look Hales, your usually good at these things, I say follow your heart Hales. I want you to be happy. You know I want the best for you and that I love you don't you?" He explained. "Yeah, why where you shocked when I was telling you about my first kiss. I know what you did with those too girls what was their names again... Melissa and Brittany.

The evening approached, the sky changed from a orange with a mix of purple to a pink with red then to a still dark blue, as Brooke Davis and best friend Peyton Sawyer were getting ready for a party at Peyton's on and off again boyfriend's beach house. Brooke wore a blue mini dress and Peyton wore a tank top with short shorts. They arrived; they were always the first ones. They helped set up by putting the chips, Nathan's dad's Vodka and light beer. A couple of minutes later the basketball team came there was Tim Smith, Nathan's best friend. Jake Jagelski Nathan's friend and he also had a thing for Nathan's girlfriend Peyton, Davonne White and the rest of the team. "Yo, Nate where them girls?". Tim asked eagerly. "There in the kitchen why?". He replied confusingly. "Not those girls, the flexible ones." Tim said with a smirk. "I can't I have a girlfriend remember Peyton". Nathan whispered.

We can ditch this place and go to the strip club and watch those flexible girls". Nathan didn't responded. The living room was getting full, as the music got louder the booze got emptier with red cups and chips all over the floor. And played beer pong with actual beer. They didn't hear the footsteps of Nathan's parents, they entered Deb and Dan Scott stood there horrified at what they saw.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

September 3rd arrived earlier than expected as students lined up outside of Tree Hill High School. There were the jocks, the populars and the nerds. Tree hill had never had this many children before. It was like they entered a whole different dimension. It was never this packed expect for when there was the basketball games. Lucas and Haley got out of Lucas's red truck as white letters embarked on the side that said _Keith Scott Auto Body Shop._ They entered the school as they got their schedules and saw they have European class, History, Math and English together, Lucas left Haley shortly to go to talk to Coach Durham. Haley now felt so alone, until she bumped into her worst nightmare, "What the hell do you think you're doing here." She said sourly. "My parents transferred me here." The blonde tall boy with blue eyes. "Well, that was not a smart move." She replied feeling uncomfortable near him . "We can be closer now, than ever what do you say Hales." He asked with a grin. "What I say is stay the hell away from me , don't talk to me and stop being such a jerk". She said as she went off to go find Luke.

Nathan bumped into a girl with honey blonde hair done in a braid that fell perfectly, over her shoulder she was wearing a blue long-sleeve thin sweater falling off her shoulder a little bit black skinny jeans and grey low top converse. "Great just my luck that's twice in a row on the same day. New record Haley mumbled to herself. "Hi, I'm Nathan Scott we have History and Gym together and you are?" he asked picking up her calculus book, her schedule and her AP English book. "I know who you are and I am so out of your league, don't you have a girlfriend or something?". Haley said taking her things from Nathan. "Really?". Peyton replied standing over Nathan. "What, just helping her out. Relax is not like I'm going to sleep with her or anything. As the three of them went to basketball practise. Brooke quickly changed the subject. "So, Nate what happened after you know we left." Brooke wondered. "I had to clean the house myself, I'm grounded my mom almost told me I couldn't go to practise or play in any game for a month, but my dad talked her out of it. I'm grounded for a month." He explained. "Well, that just sucks." Brooke replied sadly. "Who's going to party with me until I get completely wasted, and then take me home like a gentleman." She continued. They opened the doors to the gym and entered, Peyton kissed Nathan, and they headed to the change rooms. They were soon interrupted by Lucas Scott.

Lunch finally arrived, Lucas went into the cafeteria they were serving pizza, pasta, and a low carb salad. He grabbed the pasta and went to find Haley who grabbed a salad with tomatoes, crotons and a little Cesar dressing. "Guess who I bumped into today?". Haley said sourly. "Let me guess Nathan, Sorry Hales" . "No, actually Matthew." "Wait, What he's back?" Lucas replied. "Usually I love the first day of school, but now it sucks". Haley got up threw out her lunch leaving Lucas sitting by himself.

Haley went to the tutor centre. It was the only place she felt superior, and no one could ever judge her. She was still thinking about the kiss Cody had given her. She bit her bottom lip just thinking about it. She tutored until 4:30 and she called her boyfriend to pick her up.

_**Uh-oh what's going on with Haley? Who's the mystery man? – Casey**_

**Leave your reviews, I'm sorry for this short chapter and how I left it in a awkward place, I promise the next chapter will be better  
**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Brooke Davis curled her long brunette hair and put on her long blue embroidered dress at chest area and as usual Brooke brought a random guy, thinking that Lucas wasn't in to her. She got into her light blue buggy and drove to Peyton's house, Peyton was taking Jake (Haley's boyfriend) since she and Nathan were in a fight, and Lucas wanted to take Brooke but she took Julian Baker, not the most attractive guy at Tree Hill High. So he ended up taking old friend Cassie Finn.

Peyton was wearing a short green dress which her mother wore to her formal dance, and her rough long blonde curly hair straightened. Brooke went into Peyton's room. "Wow, Sawyer you look stunning, love that dress." Brooke said. "Not, so bad yourself ". Peyton laughed. "Where's your boy toy?". Brooke asked making sure he wouldn't pop out of the closet like he did a couple of days ago and scared Brooke.

"I'm not going with Nathan, I'm going with Jake." She said putting on the last of her make-up.

"Does Tutor girl know you're taking her boy toy to semi?" Brooke asked.

"Yeah, she's cool with it." Peyton said, took her phone and clutch and followed Brooke out to her car.

It was 7:30 and the gym was packed for the dance tonight, people and their dates they were holding red cups. All expect Nathan Scott who had no date, and no drink. He couldn't get his mind off of the girl he bumped into last week.

_What are you doing Nathan you have a girlfriend, Sure she's pretty but she's no Peyton._ He thought to himself.

She entered with Lucas, and Nathan just stood there couldn't get his eyes off of her, and how gorgeous she was. Peyton walked over to Nathan. "Hey, look can we talk?". She asked holding her drink in her hand. "What.. yeah whatever." Nathan said dreamily. He couldn't stop staring at the new girl. "Can we finish this conversation later." He asked. Walking away before Peyton could answer "Unbelievable". She mumbled to herself.

He walked up to Lucas and the new girl. "Hi, Nathan Scott you are?" He asked with his sexy grin. "Ah, Scott boy. Well I guess you're in luck I'm Cassie Finn Luke's friend." She replied. "Look I gotta go, I'll see you at practise tomorrow." "Wait what." He asked . "I'm the new cheerleader for the Ravens. R-A-V-E-N-S! Go RAVENS!"She cheered remorsefully. She was wearing a short but simple light blue dress her chestnuts locks straightened.

Haley decided not to go, since Jake was taking Peyton, and going with Luke was just weird because she couldn't think of him in that way Ever. She wanted to tell Lucas about what happened two summers ago, and she was ready to tell him. She called him multiple times no answer. Texted. Nothing. Called again got voicemail : _You reached Lucas Scott._

_Hey, it's Haley I have something to tell you, give me a call. _

Lucas went to Haley's home notice the door slightly open came in and grabbed the first thing he saw a broom, he took it and went to go find Haley, he went to her bedroom dropped the broom and went to his crying friend, who was hugging her stuffed bear Mr. Waffles tight, he gave her a hug and calmed her down. "What's wrong Hales." He asked.

"You know that party I went to in my freshman year with Matthew, it was around 9:30 and I was feeling uncomfortable, so I called my mom but she didn't answer then I called you no answer. So I decided to stay longer. That's when Matthew came behind me and hugged me. He lead me to his bedroom, he shut the door. I told myself _Why is he shutting the door if were just talking._ His friends came in and he left to go get me punch. They come up with a plan and his friends start kissing me so I push them off me and I get up and try to open the door but it was locked, but then Ian found a log and hit me in the back of the head with it, I was unconscious that's when Matthew and his friends started tearing my clothes off, they put a rag in my mouth so no one would hear my scream and raped me. I'm not a virgin. I went home that night and found out that I was pregnant. The next day my parents take me to the doctors and they got the baby aborted." Haley explained.

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier Hales, I could have been the crap out of the boy that did that to you. He asked. "It's okay Luke it was a year ago." Haley said as she got up and went to her vanity took a tissue and wiped her eyes.

"No, it's not okay Hales, I'm not going to just sit around and watch people hurt you." Lucas said. "Thank you". She replied. She got ready for semi and left with Lucas, Haley talked to Cody about the kiss and their date for Saturday, but Cody wasn't interested in her. He only kissed her to get the answers to the quiz, thinking that it was real she fell for it and did it.

_**Poor Haley**_

_**#Laleyfriendship**_

_**#semiformalgonewrong**_

_**-Casey**_

_**Leave your reviews, tell me what you think about this chapter? Sorry if it's boring or too long. **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Haley started tutoring Nathan, she decided she'd give it a shot. She loved tutoring because when they get it and that light goes on she knows she did a good job. Everyone thinks she only tutors to escape the real world, or just to get some money. Haley was admiring Nathan smile and the bracelet he had given her.

_-Flashback-_

"_Your late". Haley said "Breakfast at Champions." Nathan replied. He picked up the crackerjack box and said "please let this be a cheat cheat." He said to himself ripping the package. "Its for you." He lid the pink charm bracelet on Haley's arm and giving her his million dollar smile. "Nathan stop". She said. "Don't say I never gave you anything."_

_Haley what are you doing? Stop it. You have a boyfriend, Plus Nathan isn't Jake._

"Um Haley I was wondering if you'd like to catch a movie with me tonight… or some other night. You know if you're not busy." He asked nervously.

"I'm sorry I can't. And never in hell." She replied.

"Oh, it's not a date, no its just as friends so what do you say Hales?" He answered flashing his million dollar smile.

"What makes you were friends?" Haley sourly replied. This is strictly business so you'd leave Lucas alone, besides you have a girlfriend and at the end of the day your blaster and bs don't mean anything because math don't care and neither do I." She continued. She picked up her books packed everything up grab her crossover bag. She started walking away but Nathan stopped her.

"Look, Haley it may seem like that, but I'm a different person I changed. Because beening around you makes me stop being such a jackass, and Peyton's busy with Jake." He replied.

"Look stop with the crap. Okay and you've changed! You're the same ass you've always been, if you 'did' changed then prove it not just to me but to everyone one else as well. Besides I don't blame Peyton for wanting to get away from you. If you want someone to got to the movies with why not ask your guys or Tim, since he is your other girlfriend anyway." She removed her arm from his and walked away.

It was 5:00 in the afternoon, Brooke was getting ready for her annual cheerleading squad sleepover, they do it every year. Brooke was setting the last of the snacks as Peyton was changing. All but one cheerleader came. Theresa was sick, she hated these sleepovers they were so boring.

Peyton and Brooke both heard the doorbell ring. "That was fast, I told them not to come until 7." Peyton said. Brooke didn't care she excitedly ran to the door opened it and the smile disappeared it was tutor girl.

"Hey Brooke, is Peyton here I need to tell her something." Haley asked clutching her math textbook tight against her chest. "Oh yeah she's her somewhere hold on. Sawyer tutor girl is here she needs to talk to you." She replied unhappily.

"Hey Hales what's up?". Peyton asked. "Look you got to get back together with your jackass of a boyfriend, sorry I don't mean to offend you or anything, I was tutoring him and he just flirts with me and then asks me out. Like who does that don't you see I'm your girlfriend's friend." She explained. Peyton got an angry look on her face; we grabbed her coat not caring she was in her pjs and went by the river court to talk some sense into Nathan.

Brooke and Haley stood there in shock looking at each other and wondering what just happened. Haley grabbed her bag and was about to leave but Brooke started a conversation. "Hey tutor girl why don't you stay?" She asked hoping her answer would be yes. "Um no thanks Brooke I don't want to intrude you guys have fun, besides I'm not even a cheerleader like I want to be one anyway." She replied.

"Aw come on please, stay if not for me for Peyton, she really would like to have you here and we could get to know each other and be good friends." She convinced Haley with that line.

"Okay." Haley said dropping her bag at the front foyer and walked in the living room and finished helping Brooke set up.

Peyton went to the river court and Nathan was making free throws Peyton grabbed the ball. "What the hell Peyton". He said. "Why are you playing that girl?" She replied removing her hair in front of her face. "What are you talking about what girl?" He asked "Haley James that's who. Look she's not into jackass like you." She answered. "Look were done okay and this time I really mean it." She continued dropping the basketball and left the court. "Whatever Peyton."

_Uh-oh Nathan is in some trouble with both Haley and Peyton. What's going to happen will there be a Naley or no? Comment in the reviews._

_**Let me know what you thought of this chapter, as you can see the first bit of the chapter and the flashback are from the 3**__**rd**__** episode of the 1**__**st**__** season. It's one of my favourite Naley scenes. I know it was quiet boring I'm sorry.**_


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Jake was walking along the docks when his phone vibrated in his pocket. He saw the name and smiled.

"Hey Hales"

"Hey, I was wondering if you could help me with something…" Haley sounded nervous.

"Sure, what is it?"

I kind of need your help with a grade, it involves basketball. Would you help me practise shooting?" she asked cautiously, she didn't know who else to ask. Lucas would just laugh at her and she wasn't going to embarrass herself in front of him, no way.

"Ok, you wanna meet me in an hour?"

"Ok". Jake could hear happiness in her voice.

"Goodbye Hales."

"Bye Jake"

Jake continued walking and passed the record store, on his way to Karen's Café. Just as he passed Peyton was walking out.

"Hi, Peyton" Jake was suddenly nervous around the girl he couldn't stop thinking about. Jake knew it was wrong, but he could stop falling for Peyton.

"Oh, Hey Jake." She grinned

"So, what are you up to today?" He asked shoving his hands in his jacket pockets.

"Just unpacking." Peyton groaned

"Would you like some help?" Jake suggested, he would love to spend time with her. Even if it was just unpacking boxes.

"Really?" Peyton was shocked, she'd not spoke to Jake much she was surprised he'd want to help her.

"Sure."

"OK, I gotta go. I'll text you my address. Come by in about a hour." Before Jake could answer Peyton kissed him on the cheek and ran across the road to her car. He reached out and touched his cheek, which was still tingling. He completely forgot about his plans with Haley and continued walking towards his house.

Peyton was driving to her house; she didn't really know why she kissed him. Her heart and head were telling her to, so she did. Now she couldn't wait to see Jake. 58 minutes to go...

'I'm sorry Hales, I can't make it. I'll call you tomorrow. Love you.' Haley frowned, she still needed to practise. After she had just missed the net again she heard someone chuckling from behind her. Haley let out a small gasp when she realized who it was.

"Was that your jump shot? Because if that was your jump shot, I can't be friends with you anymore." Nathan laughed.

"Yeah, you can't be here right now." She said sternly.

"Why not?" He asked confused, of course he was going to stay. She was there.

"Because I look stupid."

"You do realize I've seen you in gym class right?"

"Come on, this is embarrassing. I want you to think I'm not embarrassing. I wanted you to learn I'm a klutz… in time. I don't want to embarrass you. She explained.

"You don't embarrass Hales." He reassured her. How could she embarrass him? He loves the fact that she just talks to him.

"Oh, yeah, ok." She shot the ball which completely missed the net.

"Ok, I take that back." He joked.

"I can't do this." She hung her head in shame. Nathan could see how important this was for her, he didn't know why be he knew he had to help her.

"Yes you can like this. Alright, square your shoulders to the basket." He stood beside her. "Bring the ball up right pass your nose like this okay?" He went behind her; He put the ball in her hands and lifted her arms up so the ball was up right passed her nose. "Bend your knees a little". Haley could feel his breath down her neck, which made her shiver. She loved being this close to him, but hated doing this to Jake. "Relax your hips." He moved his hands down to her hips which made her immediately relaxed; Nathan had an effect on her. "And just shoot." Haley shot the ball and it bounced off the rim of the net. Haley sighed and hung her head again.

"Okay, that wasn't perfect, but it also wasn't embarrassing. It was actually kind of sexy." He said flirtatiously.

Haley smacked him in the shoulder for that. "Perv. Why are you here anyway?"

"I'm here to prepare." He answered simply.

"Prepare for what?"

"For my tryout, for the Ravens." He grinned.

Shock took over Haley's features, he was finally doing it. She ran up to him and jumped on him, her legs wrapping around his waist. "Oh My God!" She had the biggest smile on her face. Nathan held on to her waist as she didn't jump down. "I'm so happy for you!" she truly was, she didn't know Nathan for that long but she knew that basketball was a big deal for him.

"Thanks Hales. You know that means you've got to be a cheerleader now, right?" Haley jumped off Nathan and put her hands on her hips.

"You have to get on the team first." She noted. She forgot about that, if it were anyone else she wouldn't have considered it. But because she said to Nathan she would, she actually would.

"That's not going to be a problem." He said smugly, it wouldn't at all be a problem. But now he would be twice as hard if it meant Haley actually becoming a cheerleader.

They sat on the bench and talked about school, basketball, cheerleading. All sorts of things. Until Haley realized she had to go to Brooke's sleepover. They both weren't happy about her having to go, they just couldn't show it. They were friends, they both weren't happy about that either.

"Do you want to ride?" Nathan offered. Hoping for another couple of minutes with Haley.

"Sure." She accepted, she too wanted to spend a couple of more minutes with him.

They both walked to Nathan's car, just looking forward for those few extra minutes…

**_Aw Naley beginning many of you must be wondering how Naley became friends if they weren't friends in the last chapter. Well the next chapter is going to be a flashback of what happened between Nathan and Haley that night. The suppose beginning of Naley. To make this clear Nathan and Haley have feelings for eachother, but Haley's dating Jake._**

**_#Naleyfriendship. Could this be the start of Naley as a couple. _**

**_#Jaley_**

**_#Jeyton_**

**_Leave your reviews, I personally loved that episode in the show it was amazing. Just another reason why I love Naley. Tell me what you think about this chapter? And Naley? Jaley? Jeyton? Are Jake and Haley meant to be?_**


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

It was the night of the slumber party, everyone had just finished leaving and Haley wasn't back from the market. She took a couple of the pretzel sticks and ate them. She sat on her white leathery couch and picked a movie to watch. She wasn't helping Peyton clean. Haley arrived 20 minutes later she apologized and they saw from Brooke's living room window who'd dropped her off.

Brooke and Peyton gave each other a look. "So, Haley who drop you off just now? And where'd you go?" Brooke smirked wanting to know the details about Haley and Nathan date.

"Oh just Luke we just saw a movie and hung out." Haley said.

"Really?, does Luke drive a black Honda. And is sometimes an ass." Peyton replied.

"He got a new car and yes." Haley laughed.

"Okay, fine Nathan drove me home. I'm sorry Peyton. Look I decided to give him a chance, and then he took me to the movies, dinner and then he kissed him and then-" Haley got interrupted by Brooke and she grinned and said "Naley".

_Flashback-_

_Nathan arrived at Lucas's front door knowing Haley was there. He knocked on the door. "Hey Luke is Hales here." _

_"Yeah, why."_

_"I need to prove I'm not a jackass to her tonight." Haley walked in and her mood changed._

_Nathan turned his attention to Haley who was standing beside Lucas. "Look Hales, I know I messed up okay. But please give me a chance, when I'm around you I feel like a totally different person."_

_Haley walked out grabbed her jacket from Lucas's room and closed the door. "Alright, fine but I can bail anytime right?". "Yes." Nathan grinned. Where we going as they walked passed Karen's Café and to the movie theather. _

_"The movies, then dinner and then I'll take you home." Nathan replied._

_"Lets's get this over with."_

_2 hours and 30 minutes later…._

_"Thanks I had fun Nate we should do this again as friends?" Haley asked grabbing a balloon and threw it at Nathan. _

_"Oh your so dead and yes friends." Nathan replied he kissed Haley and then left planning his payback and she walked inside her house. _

_Flashback over-_

Brooke teared up when she heard that story. Haley received a message from Jake saying we need to talk. Haley got up and when into the other room and called Jake. She got a sigh of relief when he told her about then breaking up so she could have a chance with Nathan and Jake with Peyton.

She walked in smiling and happy she could finally tell Nathan how she felt. She grabbed her coat said goodbye to both Brooke and Peyton and left. 20 minutes later she arrived at Nathan doorstep.

**_What's going to happen with Naley? Are Jake and Peyton getting a chance. Sorry if this chapter is boring, I was having a tough time thinking about this chapter. Next chapter will include more Lucas, Naley, a little Jeyton and Brucas. _**

**_#Breyleyfriendship._**

**_Please review :)_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

It was the Raven's first game of the season and Nathan's first game of season since his mom died and his move. He knew he had to play his best tonight. At least of her, if they don't win it would be okay she'd still be happy that he did what he loves. Nathan had made the team.

He couldn't wait to see Haley in her cheer outfit. That was going to be such a turn on.

Haley walked to the gym, she asked Brooke for a cheer outfit. She kept her promise to Nathan if he made the team she'd be a cheerleader. Brooke just screamed and squealed as excitement that her best friend was joining the Ravens. Haley put on her outfit and put her long blonde hair in a neat ponytail. She grabbed her poms poms and left the change room to do some warm ups. She couldn't wait to cheer on Nathan and of course the rest of the Ravens. It's been a month since she and Jake broke up they realized they were better off just friends.

"10 minutes to the Ravens game, here comes out newcomer Nathan Scott." Mouth said. "Stop it Mouth save it for the game." Nathan replied. He walked out the change rooms and he headed to the gym . He saw Haley and his jaw dropped. She smiled and scrunched her nose.

"The game has started the Tree Hill High Ravens against own Bear Creeks. The score leads 23-20. The Bear Creeks are behind by 3 points. Scott passes to Smith who passes to L. Scott for the basket it goes in and its good. The Ravens have won the first quarter the score now leads 25-23.

"THE TREE HILL RAVENS ARE WINNERS!" Mouth exicitedly said into the mic. Haley ran to Nathan, Peyton to Jake and Brooke to Lucas.

"Good job Scotts" Cassie Finn said. "Thanks." Nathan and Lucas grinned.

"So, Nathan you don't remember me do you?" Cassie smirked.

"No, Sorry. Wait yeah Cassie with the braces and glasses?" Nathan asked.

"Yeah, that's me."

"Wow, you've been? Your brothers?" He asked.

"I'm fine and there good Aiden got a girlfriend I still can't believe that." She replied.

"Wow." He said.

"Look I gotta go, I'll catch you later." Cassie replied.

The team went to Tric for the celebration of the ravens winning their first game of the season. Brooke and Lucas were trying to talk but they got interrupted a lot.

"Before we get interrupted again. Brooke would you like to dance. I really like you and you know that in a couple of weeks is the state championship game and the team is kind of throwing a pre party so I was wondering if you'd go with me. If you're going with Julian I understand." Lucas nervously asked.

"I'd love too. And nowhere just friends. You're the one I really like". Brooke said. She and Lucas went to the dance floor and everyone danced their hearts out..

**_Yay the beginning of Naley and Brucas. Sorry for leaving it in such a weird place. But the next few chapters are going to be juicy especially chapter 8 for both Brucas and Naley. Sorry I didn't add Jeyton in this chapter. I promise to write them in next chapter. What do you think about Cassie?_**

**_Please review :)_**


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven **

_Four weeks later_

It was the biggest game of the season. The last game of the season. It was the state championship game. Everybody filled TRIC for the pre party

Lucas and Brooke were finally dancing together she laughed. She loved Lucas's jokes. They always made her laugh. She didn't want to see herself with anyone else. She loved Lucas since 6th grade.

Nathan, Haley and Cassie were talking at the bar in TRIC. Nathan and Haley started kissing forgetting about everyone around them. Cassie coughed a fake cough. "Um can we keep the kissing to a limit." They pulled away from each other, when they realized everyone was watching them. Haley got embarrassed and blushed.

Jake and Peyton were just arriving at TRIC after putting Jenny down for a nap at his parents' house. They danced all night.

It was the night of the game everyone was so anxious and was getting prepared. Nathan practising his shooting with Lucas and Jake. And Peyton Brooke Haley and Cassie getting ready for the cheering. Haley was ready to see Nathan and of course Lucas as well.

It was game time, everyone filled the seats of Tree Hill High's gym getting ready for the Ravens to crush the Oakland Bears.

"Its 20 minutes into the game and the Ravens are winning so far. The score leads 43-38". If they Ravens win this last shot, they are the state championship winners." Mouth had said exictidly in to the mic.

"The tree hill ravens are winners at last. Gigi, WE WON WE WON!" Mouth said getting up as confetti fell from the sky. "You did it." Haley said. "No, we did it."

Lucas ran over to Brooke "Its you."

"What"  
"Its you the one I want standing next to me when my dreams come true." Lucas pulled Brooke in for a kiss. And boom ! the start of Brucas.

They celebrated all night.

Nathan and Cassie where the only two left in the gym they grabbed a basketball and started shooting. Haley stood outside the edge of the door. Neither of them noticed her standing there with a smile.

"Is that your best shot." She said as she laughed at Nathan's free throws.

"Really like you could do better.." He questioned.

She stood on the three pointer line and got in the position and shot the ball. It went in.

"Well that's not fair. Clearly you just got lucky that

"you just got your butt kicked by a girl." She said laughing and running with the ball.

"TRAVELLING." He said shouting across the gym. He chased after her.

"The star of the Ravens got his butt kicked by a cheerleader." She said.

He grabbed her and tickled her sides in order for her to drop the ball.

She couldn't help it she dropped the ball. He turned around and accidently kissed her she quickly pushed Nathan away. Haley left hurt. She got a ride from Peyton.

"Nathan!". She said grabbing her bag and leaving Nathan in the gym by himself.

**_I know this chapter was a little short and awkward. But the next will be better. Brucas is officially a couple so is Jeyton and Naley. Omg what happened will haley forgive Nathan for kissing Cassie._**

**_Please review :)_**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

Nathan came to talk to Haley.

Hi. He said

Haley got up walked towards Nathan and smacked him. "Oh my god you cheated!" She said.

"No there was a mix up of what you saw." Nathan said

"I can't believe you cheated!" Haley repeated.

"I didn't cheat!" Nathan replied angrily.

"And you expect me to believe that. And I'm so stupid for not noticing this! If you wanted to break my heart there was a thousand reasons you could have done it. You didn't have to kiss Cassie to hurt me." She answered

"I know it may seem like…" She cut him off.

"Look I'm done GET OUT! She responded. Nathan walked out of Haley's room. She locked her door and started crying and didn't care that she soaked her pillow. Her sister walked in and comforted her. Haley hasn't gone to school since her break up with Nathan. Brooke and Peyton would drop by often so would Lucas.

Haley went by Nathan's room since she he had gave her a key. She knew nobody was home. She went to his room and noticed a black box under his bed. This determines whether he cheated on her or not. She opened. Shock and horror filled her eyes. As to what she saw.

"Oh. My. God" Haley said when she saw what was in it. She looked at everything in the box she couldn't help but let tears fall that fell out of her eyes. Finally she out the box back under his bed and left.

She wiped her tears away and went back into her room. She grabbed her guitar for a few hours but couldn't really concentrate on anything because she was still thinking of what she found in Nathan's room.

She put her guitar down when she heard a knock on the door. "Hales, can I come in?" Lucas asked. When he didn't hear anything, he opened the door to her room a little bit and peaked in . Haley was laying on her bed her back towards Lucas.

"Haley?" Lucas asked again. Haley still didn't answer. Lucas went to sit on Haley's bed and put his hand lightly on her shoulder.

"Hey you ok?" He whispered and looked at her face. Haley had her eyes closed and she was hugging her teddy bear fiercely. Haley opened her eyes and looked at Lucas. She didn't say anything because if she did, she knew she would start crying. So she just nodded her head.

"I heard about the breakup from Brooke… And I'm really sorry. Is there anything I could do?" Lucas asked quietly. Haley kept her eyes closed but shook her head. It killed him to see his best friend like this. Hurting.

"I'm so sorry Hales. So Sorry" Lucas said. Haley opened her eyes.

"Thanks Lukey." Haley said and smiled weakly. Lucas smiled back.

"Just this once, I'm going to let you call me that." Lucas said. Haley chuckled.

"Ooh, I guess my ex should screw more girls often." She replied joking

"Knowing him he probably would" Lucas responded playing along. He was pissed at Nathan or hurting his best friend. Only she and Lucas could make jokes about something like that so soon. No one understood their sense of humour.

"Thanks, Luke." Haley said and smiled back.

"So you're ok? Right because I don't have mac and cheese to cheer you up. Sorry" Lucas asked. Haley's smiled faded abit, but she giggled a little because she knew that mac and cheese was the only thing to cheer her up.

"No I'm not ok. Not even close." Haley responded and sat up. She sighed deeply, "But I'm not gonna dwell over it anymore." She continued.

"Good."

"It's time to move on to the next phrase." Haley said.

"Which is?"

"Anger." She said and got up. "And that includes writing angry songs about your cheating bastard of an ex-boyfriend. "So if you'll excuse me." She said and started walking out of the room with her guitar and notepad Lucas followed and smirked at her.

Jake and Peyton were on their way to practise they were holding hands. "I can't believe Nathan would do such a thing especially to Haley." Peyton said.

"Tell me about it, Poor Hales. She just thought this once she fell in love with someone who wasn't a douche. But he proved her wrong."

**_What do you think about this chapter? Sorry if it's a little long. Poor Haley. It was hard for me to write a Naley breakup because I really love them as a couple but I needed some drama. And I had writer's block. _**

**_#Laleyfriendship_**

**_#Naleybreakup_**

**_#Jeyton_**

**_Please review :)_**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

"Peyton Peyton, wait up!" Jake shouted as he ran down the corridor, chasing after her. But she couldn't hear him, she was listening to music on her phone and was unaware of the sounds around her expect her music.

When he finally reached her he pulled her arm and turned her around to face him. She looked at him in surprise for a second, before taking out her earphones and smiling.

"Hey... I shouted you but you couldn't hear me." He apologized for scaring her.

"It's okay what do you need?"

"Well, I'm throwing a party at my house, Friday Night. I was wondering if you wanted to come?" He asked nervously. Peyton had said she didn't want to have all the attention on her, but he really wanted her at this party. She wanted to spend time with her out of school, and get to know him more, and his friends.

"Um, what's the occasion?" She asked. She did go to some parties in L.A, but they always were over the top. But this is Tree Hill, which is way smaller then L.A. Maybe she'll enjoy it?

"Haley's Birthday and I'm trying to get Naley back together, it's hard to see them fight you know." He said nonchantly.

"Wow, I'm surprised Jake Jagielski. I didn't know you throw parties?"

"Yeah, I keep them low key." He laughed at her bluntness; she's the only one that wouldn't feel it. His best friends always think it will offend her, but honestly she doesn't care. "So you'll come?"

"Hell yes. If I could help you with the décor?" She smiled widely.

"Well. I guess I chose wisely my friend." Omg I said something stupid. "You must think I'm stupid?"

"No, I think you're kind of terrific."

She laughed even harder. "You've got stop with these Grease 2 quotes."

He was amazed that she recognized the quote, but then she blushed that he'd just quoted a girls movie, which was his favourite. "Fine, but just for the record, you are more than terrific Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer."

"You too, Jagielski". She said with a smirk. "And just for a confirmation your coming right?"

"Sure."

Jake and Peyton walked hand in hand down the corridor to Peyton's next class. "Why thank you for walking me to class Jake Jagelskei." She said dramatically.

"Anything for you Peyton Sawyer." He smirked. This caused her to bite her bottom lip.

"You too Jagielski." She shouted down the hall making sure he'll hear her.

Peyton didn't know it right now, but he really meant it.

Friday Night had arrived quickly and the party was already well on its way. Most of the school turned up, most of it because the geeks weren't invited as usual. That is the expectation of Marvin McFadden, Chase Adams and Rachel Gatina of course.

After being begged every day since Tuesday, the day after Mouth's birthday, to come to this party. The rest of the matheletes agreed to come. They were still weary in case it was another trick.

Marvin rode by himself, just like Rachel did. The other boys got ride in Chase's car, so he not allowed to drink tonight. Immediately when the stepped out of their cars- after so conveniently arrived at the same time- they were greeted by the sight a guy throwing up on one of the flower beds, and a couple practically having sex against the front door, who didn't even detach each other when Jake pushed them out of the way.

Jake hadn't been able to keep his eyes away from the door all night, so many doubts were running though his mind. Has she basically stood me up? He said he didn't want all this attention, why did I invite her? Does she still like me? Does she hate me for what I did? But all those doubts got pushed to the back of his mind when Peyton and her friends walked though the door.

He walked over to them, forcing himself not to sprint. "Hey guys, I'm glad you could make it." He said cooly, as if Peyton Sawyer being at his house- not shouting- was not the best thing that's happened to him all week.

A smile emerged on Peyton smile. "Hey Jake."

"How bout a dance?" he offered with a wink. He was a little drunk, so what? This is his first party in ages, and he's been so nervous in case Peyton didn't show up. She needed a drink or two to calm her nerves.

Before she had a chance to respond, he grabbed her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Where everyone could see Jake dancing like a complete fool with his girlfriend.

Lucas had nothing against Jake, he just wanted to make sure he'd take care of one of his best friends. He wasn't his biggest fan. There was just something that threw him off that irritated him. Everytime he made Peyton laugh, he wanted to punch Jake in the face for his stupid joke. But he didn't get why. And he hated when he got a sick feeling in his stomach whenever Peyton and Jake talked about music. Lucas had never heard of. But he didn't get why. He also didn't like it when he got a proud smile on his face whenever he saw Peyton with Jake and Jenny together, and Lucas always ended up thinking she'd make an amazing mom someday. But he didn't get why.

Jake looked as his phone when he saw that message.

She's mine.

He froze, causing Peyton and Lucas to give him a funny look.

Jake coughed awkwardly. "Um babe. I've got go the babysitter has to leave early. I'm really sorry." He said quickly, kissing Peyton on the cheek and hurrying away. Before Peyton had time to blink, he was already gone.

Haley smiled at the picture in Jake's room it was the one on her eighth birthday party. She remembered that day so well, they all went to Chucke E Cheese's with her Mom, Dad, Quinn, Taylor, Matt and Vivian. She remembered when she nearly drowned in the ball pit, but Lucas saved her at that moment. She thought she was going to die, he pulled her out.

If only everything was so simple if only everyone could be fine again if Lucas would pull her out of a ball pit. But those days are gone, those days when they were all best friends, and no feelings were never involved. If his touches didn't leave her tingle. If she'd never let his compliments give her a huge smile, then everything would be fine.

But it isn't, because of all those things have happened. And she was fine; she was fine after Nathan crushed her heart. Still hurt. She mastered the art of fake smiling, and not letting her voice shake when she saw him with another girl. And she re applied her make up perfectly after she cried, so no one would know that something was wrong with her.

Just like on the movies, Lucas conveniently walked into the room, breathing a sigh of relief when he saw her. "Here you are, I was looking for you." He said to his concern formed butterflies in her stomach. "What are you trying to get away from?"

Jake always locks his bedroom door, in case horny teenagers decide to have sex on his bed, But his friends all have spare keys, in case they felt overwhelmed or have a bad night, they can just go in his room and get away from it all.

"Hey, Peyton." Haley greeted as she walked down the staris with he'd finally stopped tickling her, and she remembered her ex-boyfriend that she'd left alone, so they decided to join the party again. "and Chase."

"Hey Hales, happy birthday and great party huh?" They both said.

"You seem to think so, and thanks guys." She smirked.

Nathan had gotten in to a fight, just as Lucas grabbed his brother and took him off the other guy for the remark he made against Haley.

But he couldn't see Haley near him, she wasn't there, but he could see her running out the door.

So he ran out after her like always.

"That was quite a party... I guess our plan backfired." Jake commented as he returned from releasing the sitter. He also helped Peyton clean the mess after they sent everyone home, she couldn't handle everyone still being there after what just happened between her two best friends Nathan and Haley.

"Yeah. Listen you don't have to be here to help." Jake said tiredly, she didn't want him to be helping her out because of pity.

"I'm helping you out if you want to check on Haley it's alright with me I can clean this up." Jake asked.

She shook her head. "Right now Haley will want space, even if it doesn't Lucas is there so is Nathan, he's not gonna leave her. I'll go to her house tomorrow and cheer her up." Peyton explained.

"Are you okay?" He asked, as he finished picking up the plastic cups and putting them in a black garbage bag.

Peyton shrugged. "Not really, my best friends party is heartbroken and her party was ruined."

"You need to stop Nathan, what don't you get, were not dating anymore, you can't just come to me rescue when you feel like it. I'm not 5 I'm capable of handling it myself." She shouted.

"Haley look I'm going, to help you no matter what. I love you still Hales I always will. Well, I'm crazy about you Haley. I can't just do this, and act like everything's normal clearly when there not and honestly? I don't ever want to be normal with you. I can't carry on acting like were not together, or this is casual. Because my feelings aren't casual. And I can't stand knowing that you're not mine, no. And I don't want to ambush you or freak you out.

Haley just walked away not wanting to deal with Nathan anymore.

"HALEY!" Nathan shouted.

**_Let me know what you think. _**

**_Please review :) Thank you to those who put me on there favourite author list. I appreciate it. And thank you for all being so patient with me. _**


	11. Chapter 10

_Belief_

_Makes things true_

_Things like you_

_You and I_

_Chorus:_

_Tonight, you arrested my mind_

_When you came to my defense_

_With a knife_

_In the shape of your mouth_

_In the form of your body_

_With the wrath of a god_

_Oh, you stood by me_

_Belief_

**_Author's note: I put this song lyrics in to the beginning of this chapter because it fits well in this chapter when Nathan came to Haley's defence. This song was featured in the last episode and 2_****_nd_****_ episode of the first season. Only the chorus though. It's called Belief- Gavin Degraw._**

**_Chapter Ten_**

Haley felt the impact as she fell to the ground and only saw blackness. The last thing she heard before hitting the ground was Nathan's voice.

She noticed she was in the paramedic's vehicle with Brooke, Peyton and Lucas, no sign of Nathan anywhere. It was a long ride as Haley felt the pain getting worse and worse. She felt so sore. She couldn't move a muscle.

Lucas, Brooke and Peyton were all in the waiting room, for the doctor to tell what's going with Haley. Lucas paced around the room. Was he really going to lose his best-friend/sister? Had they really had their last conversation? Last hug? He can't imagine adjusting his life without Haley. Brooke was sitting there in her red dress as she bawled her eyes out, and beside her Peyton pulled her in for a hug. She cried on Peyton until she couldn't cry anymore. Peyton's eyes filled with tears that her musically talented friend was lying in a hospital bed with bruises and broken bones unconscious.

Within a few minutes Nathan stormed through the doors, getting weird looks from everyone as he walked over to Lucas, Brooke and Peyton as he panic to know how is ex-girlfriend who he's still madly in love with was doing. He took a seat beside Brooke.

Doctor Kingston walked out of Haley's room with a not so good news face. He walked over to the group. "I'm afraid I have bad news, your friend Ms. James is severely injured. The car's impact hit her hard enough to land her in crutches for a while. We've also noticed a piece of glass in the skin of her leg." He explained.

"Will she be okay?" Brooke asked.

"She's alright, still unconscious." Doctor Kingston replied.

"Can we see her?" Lucas asked

"Not for a while no, it's up to Ms. James to wake up" Doctor responded.

"Thank you for the information." Peyton said weakly. The doctor had walked away.

"It was all my fault." Nathan whispered as he put his head in his hands. As he thought no one was listening.

"What?" Brooke asked with a worried look on her face

"I got into a fight with Haley before the accident. I told her how much I love her and will always protect her, and I couldn't protect her from this. She probably hates me." He sadly explained.

"It's not your fault Nathan." Peyton said rubbing his back, he quickly moved away.

"What don't you guys get, I did nothing to save her from this. I should have pushed her away. I should be the one in that hospital bed not Haley. I should be the one with glass in my leg and me in crutches. She doesn't deserve this." Nathan pleaded. He got up and walked away not wanting to Haley like that.

It's been 3 hours since they took Haley to the hospital and still no update. Lucas was about to ask the secretary. Just as he spoke Doctor Kingston came out, with some news about Haley.

"She's awake you may go and see her".

"Thank you." They all replied, as they got up walked into the hospital bed and saw Haley, relieved that there friend was okay. Lucas walked up and sat on the edge of the bed, as Haley weakly put her arms on Lucas's back and hugged him as she cried his eyes out.

"Where's Nathan, I really need to talk to him." Haley asked. Only seeing the three of them.

"He left Hales, Sorry" Lucas said weakly.

"Why?"

"He couldn't bare to see you like this, and he blames himself for your accident." Peyton responded.

"Oh. Can one of you please call him, I really need to talk to him." Haley asked weakly.

"Sure." Brooke and Peyton said as they walked out to a payphone.

"I thought I was going to lose my best-friend." Lucas smirked.

"You can't get rid of me that easily." Haley laughed.

"I've missed you." He said

Lucas nudged her lightly. "You've just got hit by a car Hales, the question is how are you coping with all of this?"

"God Luke." Haley mock gasped in a girly tone. "That was like, so four weeks ago get with the programme."

"Lucas effectively laughed, something he hasn't done since the accident. "I know, sorry. I was, like, getting my ball one. I totally got broke when I lost my a-game to Nathan and it was all I could think about it." He said in the same tone as Haley.

"Are you happy, Haley?" Lucas asked stopping all of the joking. He had to see if what Brooke said was right, if this was affecting him more than any of them could understand.

"Of course, I'm not happy about it Luke. I don't ever feel happy. I don't even feel sad anymore. I just….don't feel anything."

Luke looked at her in concern. "What do you mean?"

"I don't feel happy. And when I try to change it, when I try to remember what being felt happy like, I can't . I don't feel joy. I don't feel inspired. I feel numb." She told him softly, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"What makes you happy? Nathan?"

Haley shook her head. "Being with Nathan won't fix everything. God I just feel so.. disconnected.

"Why?"

And that's when she snapped. "It all just seems so fake. This idea that good things happen to good people and there's magic in the world, and that there's meek and righteous will inherit it. There are too many good people who suffer for something like that to be true. There are too many prayers that get unanswered. Every day we ignore how completely broke this world is, and we tell ourselves it's all going to be okay. You're gonna be okay. But it's not okay. And once you know that there's no going back. There's no magic in the world." She broke down and tears rolled down her eyes. It felt kinda good to get that off her chest, but it didn't stop the pain she felt.

Lucas pulled her into his arms holding her as she cried. "Don't hate me , but it is gonna be okay. Because I'm gonna get through this. I'm so sorry."

"I Just don't know why this happened to us," she cried.

These are the feelings that she could never express to Nathan. She didn't want him to see her like this, to dump all her problems on him. She was a complete mess. Even though she does cry every now and then and dream about that night. Now they're being released to Lucas, her best-friend.

Brooke and Peyton walked back into the room.

"Sorry Hales, he's not coming." Brooke said

"That's okay. I'll catch him tomorrow."

"How are you feeling?" Peyton asked.

"Feeling for what Peyton the accident or that for a fact I have a crummy love life that's sucks." Haley replied.

The nurse came in, "I'm sorry but visiting hours, are over" She said they left, she shut the door.

She couldn't wait to be released and get back to her normal self and so called life.

**_Leave your reviews, Let me know what you think of this chapter. I know this chapter is boring, and not much Naley, Brucas or Jeyton. But the breyley and Laley friendship lives on_**

**_Just to say, Naley won't be getting back together any time soon. Haley has shocking news. Skills, Mouth, Peyton, Brooke, Lucas Nathan and Haley will all be in the next chapter, and a Brucas moment, but no Jeyton don't hate me. _**


	12. Chapter 11

**_Chapter Eleven_**

_A/N : Just to let you all know the summary of this story won't be in the story until chapter 16-18. Naley will get back together soon. So please be patient with me Naley lovers. Speaking of lovers Jake will be back from Savannah in chapter 12. _

"Do you guys want to come over tonight? Jake cancelled again" Peyton asked as she picked at her lunch. They were all sat at their lunch table on Friday. Peyton was just so fed up with Jake never being around anymore, it was so irritating.

"I can't, I'm working at the café" Haley said.

"And I'll help you out. Please Hales." She added getting confused looks from her friends, because Peyton never helped out at the café.

"Fine 6:00 don't be late or Karen's going to kill me."

She grabbed Haley and hugged her. "Thank you Thank you." She shrieked.

"Did anyone forget that I'm going on a date tonight?" Brooke asked in annoyance, she thought her friends would have paid more attention to her love life, especially because she's going on a date with Lucas.

Peyton snorted. "How could we forget, you tell us every hour. Oh my god, I'm going on a date with Luke!" she mimicked, waving her hands around dramatically. Causing the rest of her friends to laugh, even Brooke.

"What are you going to wear?" Haley asked Brooke. She was excited that there were going out and that there was going to be another couple, Peyton and Jake were cute together but they were pretty boring, and she broke up with Nathan. So it would be nice to have a fun exciting couple around for a change.

Brooke shrugged "I don't know."

Lucas gasped "Brooke Davis not knowing what to wear!"

"Luke your such an idiot." Skills said.

"Yeah sounds like something I'd say." Haley added with a giggle.

"Shut up." Lucas muttered, picking his food in embrassement."

"It's okay Brooke you'll find something to wear for Lucas." Peyton smiled.

"Have you talked to Nathan yet since the accident." Peyton added.

"No I haven't seen him. Which reminds me I should, I'll see you guys tonight!" Haley replied, grabbing her crutches and headed to the river court.

Haley went to the rivercourt, she saw him playing; he hasn't done that for a while and he played here and not in the gym since the accident and there break up due to seeing her will crush his heart even more. Haley knew how much this meant to him, this was his dream.

"Hey!" she said smiling, as she sat on the bleachers of the rivercourt putting the crutches besider her.

"Hi." He replied dropping the basketball and went to go sit with Haley.

"How are you feeling and doing?" he asked softly.

"I'm feeling better, and not doing so well."

"Why"

"Well um… nothing. Forget" she said.

"No, what is it Hales?"

"Okay you're the first to know about this. You can't tell anyone alright. That includes Lucas."

"Okay I promise."

"My mom, came home yesterday with great news, she got a better job." She said.

"That's great Hales."

"Let me finish Nathan."

"It's in Long Beach, California and well I'm moving there. After my dad's death, my mom can't bare to be in this town. So tomorrow is my last day."

"That's sudden, wow um that's great a fresh start from the heartache, tragedies of Tree Hill. Since I hurt you."

"Yeah, I don't want to move, I love Tree Hill. It has great people, unforgettable memories. I'm going to miss this. All of it. Lucas, Skills, Peyton, Mouth, Jake and You. And this river court.

"Can't you stay with your sisters?

Haley got off her the bench and grabbed her crutches and walked away, she then turned around and said "Oh, Nathan thank you for everything, you're a great friend. I'm going to miss you the most. And I forgive you."

He walked over to her and hugged her almost making her fall. "I'm going to miss my best friend Always and Forever."

"Don't worry we'll keep in touch Perv. Always and Forever." She said returning the hug and walked away.

"Hey guys."

"How'd it go?" Peyton asked.

"It went great!" she smiled.

"So does this mean you're together together like Naley?" Brooke asked almost about to shriek

"No, Naley has just decided to take a break from dating, and just focus on being friends."

"Can you guys meet me at TRIC after school? I really need to tell you all something." She added

"Sure."

They walked off together. All of them. Skills, Mouth, Peyton, Lucas and Brooke.

The start of a beautiful friendship

It was 3:00 and Brooke and Lucas arrived late. As usual. Typical Brucas. Haley sat at the bar of the empty club with Skills, Mouth, Nathan and Peyton. They arrived finally.

"Hales what's the news?" Brooke asked. As she saw the sad face emerge on her other best friend's face. Lucas also had a worried look.

"My mom came home yesterday with great news, she got a better job. I was thrilled for her, until I found out that it's in California. Long Beach, and where moving there, Today's my last day her in Tree Hill. My sisters are traveling the world looking for colleges and jobs." Haley explained.

Brooke's jaw just dropped. "What tutor girl, this can't be happening. You can't leave. Who am I going to ask advice about Lucas? You're the one who knows him inside out." Brooke said sadly.

"I know Brooke, I don't want to leave but I don't have a chose."

"My best friend's leaving. I'm going to miss you forever Hales. Your my sister I love you. I know you have to go but I want you to stay. Who's going to talk about Julius Caesar and be lame with me? And the music I like?"

"I'm going miss you forever. But you have Brooke for that."

"People always leave…"Peyton mumbled. "Hales, you can't leave who's going to record incredibly amazing songs with me? Who's going to tolerate all my bitching?" Peyton said

"You're strong enough to handle this on your own Peyton. I know you. You'll find someone ten times better. And Brooke, Lucas and Nathan who would tolerate you. I'm going to miss you so much Peyton" She said running to her friend and hugged her tight while crying.

"Well I gotta go home and put the boxes, in my mom's car. So I guess this is goodbye?" She said as they gathered for a group hug.

They broke free and she walked over to Nathan and kissed him. He had a stunned look on his face as well as everyone else, and god he missed that.

"That's if I never go to do that again." She said walking away.

"Do you have this in light blue?" Brooke asked, holding up a summer dress.

"Brooke that is light blue." Peyton groaned.

Brooke looked over at Peyton in pity and said "Peyt, I love you and all but you sound like you've been living in a shadow for a few years now."

"This", she said motioning towards the dress. "is baby blue. Light blue is more of the colour of…," she thought for a second before saying dreamily "Lucas's eyes."

Peyton and Haley exchanged looks trying not to laugh.

"Anyway", Brooke said snapping out of her thoughts of Lucas. "I look awful in light blue and awesome in baby blue. Any questions?"

"Good", Brooke walked off to the dressing rooms holding at least a dozen dresses.

"I'm sorry about this Hales. Brooke gets kind of obsessed with the whole clothes thing" Peyton to Haley.

They were all at the mall shopping. Or at least, Brooke was shopping and Peyton and Haley were watching and making fun of Brooke whenever possible.

Haley smiled to let Peyton know that it was okay.

"But I promise you after Brooke gets done here, we can go get some ice-cream and catch up and spend your last hours at Tree Hill a memorable occasion you won't forget." Peyton said

"Thanks, Peyton. I can never forget this place. It's what I called home for the last 17 years of my life and now knowing that I won't get to spend the rest of my life here makes me cherishes this place a little more. The unforgettable memories. The amazing bonds and friendships created over the last 4 years. The relationships. The heartache. The tragedies. Everything." Haley assured her.

Half an hour later, an depressed Brooke was dragged off to the ice-cream parlour by a sad Peyton with a smiling Haley behind them.

Once they ordered, Peyton immediately said "Brooke isn't there something you'd like to say to Haley?"

Brooke said. "Ok, Ok. I'm going to miss you like you wouldn't believe Haley Bob James. The great memories we've made. The heartache we've been though. You are never going to be replaced you will always be my family Haley James. Like you say 'Always & Forever'. I can't imagine not having my other best friend they to help me though it all. The friendship we've created grew stronger over the years of high school. Now you're leaving, it's not going to be the same without you. And I mean it. Peyton, Lucas, Nathan, Skills, Mouth and Jake. We're all going to miss you. Tree Hill is not going to be the same without our witty, sarcastic, and funny ambitious. Kind hearted Haley James." Brooke said crying as her best friend was leaving.

"And I'm going to miss you too Brooke Penelope Davis, you've been an amazing friend and you too Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. The tragedies, the heartache, the adventures. The ups and the downs, we been though all of it. Knowing that I had 2 people who cared for me the most over the last years are unforgettable. They all happened in a quiet and magical town of North Carolina, and I'm going to miss the adventures we created all three of us.

Brooke you are smart, sophisticated, kind-hearted, engertic, beautiful and kick-ass designer. Continue to make clothes for clothes over bros, I'm very proud of you for what you accomplished and how far you've come your Brooke Davis you can conquer anything, and because I'd kill to wear an original clothes over bros outfit designed by my best friend Brooke Davis and you know why?, because I know in my heart that one day Brooke Davis will have it all. I love you.

Peyton you are smart, beautiful, talented, kind hearted and a kick ass musician and friend. I'm going to miss you every day when I'm gone. There's never going to be a moment where I'd forget Tree Hill. Continue to write, produce music. Because when I turn on the radio I will hear the most amazing song by my favourite company and producer. I'm going to miss you P. Sawyer. Always and forever. Remember your Peyton you can conquer anything. You are strong enough to handle this company. You will find someone 10 times better, and I will miss coming to work every day and hearing you bitch. These are memories and moments that make us who we are. I love you so much P. Sawyer."

Brooke, Peyton and Haley walked out of the mall together. Gosh they are going to miss this.

Haley was putting the last of the boxes in her mom's car and walked in the house towards the kitchen as she remembered all the moments. _Like when she was 6 and she Quinn, Taylor made cupcakes and threw the rest of the ingredients on each other. And how their parents grounded them. _

_When she was 8 and Lucas and her had their first sleepover, watching horror movies, and she was jumpy from all the chocolate she had that night. And their waterfight at 2 in the morning._

_When she was 10 she made friends with Brooke Peyton._

_When she was 15 her first breakup. When her family comforted her. And the next day at school Taylor beat the guy and cursed him for hurting Haley._

_When she was 17 when she made friends with Skills, Mouth and started a relationship with Nathan. The best memories she remembers the nights they all stayed at her house when she got scared._

_The moment when Brooke was hyped on caffeine and played board games, when Lucas and Peyton started throwing things at each other and when she fell asleep on Nathan and both Brooke and Peyton feathered her and put shaving cream on her hand and covered in whip cream._

"Hales it's time to go." Her mom called from inside as she put her hand on her shoulder.

"I'm ready. I'm just going to miss this place." She said crying

She walked out on her driveway, there stood her best friends. She ran to them cried and hugged them.

"Nothing's going to change; we'll all be friends forever." Brooke said. "There's only One Tree Hill and it's our home." She continued.

"Stop crying Hales. You bitch you're going to ruin my make up." Peyton said hugging her.

"My best friend I'll always miss you. No one will ever replace you or the memories that we had. I wouldn't take any of the bad parts back." Lucas said.

"Bye Hales, We'll miss you." They said crying, She gave Nathan another kiss "That's for beening a great friend and make sure the Ravens win and head to the state championship. I'll be listening."

She going to miss Tree Hill, the life she had. The memories. Everything. She got into her mom's car and drove out of the driveway as she waves goodbye to the friend's she'd never see again.

**_You know the drill. Please review :)_**


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

"This sucks" Haley mumbled to herself for the tenth time this morning, and she's not even reached the entrance yet. Why did her mom have to move here? This sucky town? She liked Tree Hill, she had friends the best, and she was even quite popular. Why did everything have to change in such a short amount of time? It wasn't fair, life was never fair. At least, not for her.

So there it was Oak Lake Secondary. Haley drove slowly around until she found an empty spot. She parked her car and slowly made her way out. She nervously made her way to the front doors. All around were kids. There were so many of them, which made her more nervous. She, who had once grabbed a snake by its neck, was so scared of a bunch of high school kids!.

She opened the school's front doors and walked in. It seemed that everyone was staring at her, drilling holes into her glare, and somehow knowing that she didn't belong.

She made her way to her locker. As she opened it, she heard someone behind her. "so, your new here?"

She turned around and saw this guy standing in front with a kind smile.

"Yeah, just moved here a couple days ago. I'm Haley James", she said. Sticking out her hand.

He shook it with a distant look in his eye. Why does that name sound so familiar? He thought.

"I'm Julian Baker. So where are you from? He said leaning against her neighbor's locker door while she put some book in her locker.

"Um I've been living in Tree Hill my whole life up until now." She said smiling, and shutting her locker and turning to his direction.

"Tree Hill? Huh? That's a nice place I went there 2 summer's ago on a movie premiere with my dad called _Thin Red Line_ and from that day on I knew I wanted to be a movie writer." He said smiling.

"Thanks. It's my home. Um, I hope you don't mind but I got a couple of things to ask you." She asked.

"Ask away." First, where's room 142?" she said handing him her schedule.

"Its on my way to class. I'll show you." He said. He turned and walked down the hall, she struggling to keep up with him without bumping into anyone on the way.

"Second?" he asked when she caught up.

"Second do you know anymore here named…" the first bell rang, signalling the end of the conversation.

"Sorry I got to go. This is your Room you want to meet up for lunch tomorrow." "Great see you then." And with that Julian ran down the hallway and turned into the classroom on the right.

She stared at him, then turned and bumped into a guy as she made her way to class. She didn't look up she didn't want this guy to associate her with the word 'clumsy'.

"Sorry." She said, then ran into her classroom. The boy, who had his nose glued to a book, didn't look up until he heard her voice.

"Haley?" he called after her but she couldn't hear him for she already made her way to the back of the class. He, with his heart banging loudly against his ribcage craned his head to look at her. But before he could get a good look at her, he felt someone tap him on his shoulder.

"Mr. Cutler, are you planning on joining me in my classroom today?" his first period teacher Mr. Morrison said.

"Yes, sir. It just…" he tried to say before he was interrupted.

"No excuses boy. Follow me."

Haley walked into reception and gave her name to the plumpy receptionist, who told her to sit on one of the chairs and wait for the principal to come and speak to her, to get her timetable and class names. She had never thought that she was above this place; Haley has never been a person that thinks that she is above somewhere. But, she just didn't want to be here, she wanted to be with Brooke Davis and Peyton Sawyer right now talking about cute guys. Or even Lucas Scott who would always cheer her up with his lame jokes. Heck, she would rather be with her Nathan her ex-boyfriend. She just wanted to be home.

"Ah, Haley James." A deep voice said, walking into reception. "Welcome to Oak Lake Secondary." That was the first welcome ever since meeting Julian Baker this morning. "Principal…. Ronin." She said, searching for his name in her mind. She plastered a fake smile on her face, which she's been able to master over the past couple of months. "Nice to meet you."

Principal Ronan shook her hand politely. "It's a pleasure to meet you too Haley." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out two items of paper. "Here are your schedule and class name. I've also assigned you a helper, who should be here any minute…" he trailed off. Where is that girl?

"Oh, that's fine I don't need a-" The door burst open, cutting Haley off mid-sentence.

"I'm here sorry I'm late." A slightly raspy voice sang, running into the small office. The girl ran over to the Principal, hoping that he wouldn't shout at her for not arriving on time like she promised. Haley's 'helper' was slightly pale, with dark, straight brown hair, which stopped just below her shoulders. Her clothes weren't exactly, 'school appropriate'. High heels, denim mini-skirt, pink tank top. Classy.

"Haley, this is your helper for the day, Mia Catalino . She will be showing you to your classes, and where your locker is. Whatever you need, just ask her." He said with a smile. Clearly thinking that he would have probably just made a new friendship, which didn't look like the case.

"Nice to meet you," Haley said sweetly, she didn't want to cause problems on her first day.

Mia smiled. "Hey Haley, we're going to be great friends."

Haley fought the urge to roll her eyes. What the hell is this? Grease? Mia Catalino certainly isn't frenchy.

Principal Ronan smiled at the two girls. "I have to go the freshman assembly, I'll leave you two girls to it." He said, clapping his hands together and walking out of the warm area reception. The second door closed, both of the smiles disappeared.

"Okay, you listen and you listen well." Mia started, pointing her finger warningly at the new girl. "I only have to do this so I don't get in trouble for all the homework I handed in 'late' last year." Haley had rolled her eyes at her air quotes. "But I am not spending my day with a loser, so find everything on your own. So if you bump in to Ronan tell him that I'm the damn best helper you've ever seen. Find everything on your own." She commanded, and stormed out of the office.

Haley sighed. What a bitch. "You're so nice!" she shouted sarcastically just as Mia slammed the office door. She looked at the documents in her hands.

First lesson English. English, room 305. Yes, I found it Logan thought sarcastically. He's been at this school for a year, and normally he can't ever find rooms.

Unfortunately for him, he found this one easily. To Logan, English is un-important. He can read, write he knows his punctuation. What else is there to know? Wow, no wonder he's failing. Logan plastered the same ol'smirk on his face as he walked in. He glanced around the room for an empty seat, he would normally go straight to the back, but if he could sit next to a hot girl then that wouldn't be a problem.

Nope, the same boring girls from last year. He's made out with at least half of them.

One girl caught his eye, she was good looking. A little mousy, and she could dress better. But he could at least give it a shot right? That's what is expected of him. So he smirked at her, when he caught her looking over with a small blush on her face. He had to hide his gasp when she simply rolled her eyes back at him. What the hell?

Ah, home. Tree Hill high school, she loved it there. Which made her want to hate her mom for moving to this sucky town, but she can't not after everything Lydia James has been though these past three months.

She was knocked out of her thoughts by something slamming into her side. Some one.

Her books flew out of her hands, and fell on the floor with a thump.

She glanced at Logan Cutler, and saw him not even turn and offer her to help. He continued to walk his confident walk until he stopped at his locker. Then she realized that it was the same boy from her English class. The one with the brightest blue eyes she's ever seen. The one who had made her blush like an idiot. The typical jock.

Haley had thought she didn't blush anymore; she used to stupid smirks and winks from Nathan since he was her boyfriend. But then Logan comes along with a stupid smirk and makes her turn into a was obvious what he wanted from her, Lucas warned her a million times about jocks, about they're only after one thing. Logan probably didn't even like her that way, she puts no effort into her appearance, and she leaves her honey blonde hair straight every day, and wears simple jeans and t-shirts. He wouldn't be interested in her, so why did that smirk affect her so much?

She sighed and bent down to pick up her books. "Great day" she muttered to herself, retrieving one of the books.

A hand brushed against hers, picking up her History book.

The opposite hand appeared, and picked up her remaining books and handing them to her. Her lips couldn't help but curve up into a smile when she saw the face of her saviour. He was simply gorgeous. Tanned skin, blue eyes (though not as blue as Nathan's) and a charming smile. His dirty blonde hair was simply… Ooft.

"I'm sorry about my brother," he said, nodding towards a row of lockers, where Jay was still placing books inside "He's an ass."

Haley giggled, despite herself. "It's okay."

"Are you new here?" She nodded.

"Yep, can't you tell?" Dean laughed. Sure this wasn't his type. But he can't help but flirt, right?

Logan glanced when he heard his older brother's familiar laugh. He rolled his eyes when he saw Dean chatting to the girl who rolled her eyes at him this morning. The girl Jay branded as Ms. Stuck up. The same girl that strangely fascinated him, though he had no idea why. But now she was another one of Dean's targets, the ones he would flirt with, and get them hooked. Then he would have another person who had a crush on him.

Logan thought that was pretty lame. Getting girls to like you just so you have another girl liking you to make yourself seem big. He would never stoop so low. If he wanted a girl to like him, then he would do it so they would actual have something real. Not a stupid fantasy these girls probably imagines in their minds.

The worst part though was probably the fact that no one knew what happened. Dean acted innocent. If he slept with someone, then he would sweet talk them into not saying anything, so he was never labelled a man-whore. But if Logan just kisses a girl, then the whole school would say they slept together. And he would be the bad guy.

But Dean is his big brother. Dean is a junior, while he's only sophomore. Dean is the favourite. So Logan can't say anything.

So he just shut his locker door, and headed for lunch.

"How long have you been in this town for? I haven't seen you around." Dean said, forcing Haley to turn her eyes to him plain blue ones, and not the sparkling ones across the hall.

"Um, a couple of days. I've been unpacking, so I've not had a chance to see everywhere."

"Well how about we go to lunch?" Dean offered. "My mom owns a bakery." Haley thought huh small world.

Haley smiled again. Damn, how did he do that? "So there is such thing as a free lunch?"

"Sure," Dean smirked. "I'm Dean Cutler by the way."

Haley felt something strange in her stomach, something she's not felt for three months. It was hope. Hope that maybe something good could come out of this sucky town. Hope that maybe she could make a friend. Or maybe she could find something more. Something more than she had in Tree Hill.

Just maybe, she could find true love.

"Haley James."

_Hales, how is your first day? Does it suck? Yeah, it probably would because I'm not there._ Haley laughed at the text from one of her three best friends. This just made her madder at the fact that she wasn't at home with him right now, or just at his house watching silly movies. Or at Peyton's where they always hang with Brooke, Nathan and Lucas.

_Yes, Luke it does suck, and it's not because of you. I miss you though xoxo ;)_ was her reply.

"Texting your boyfriend?" Dean asked her in a playful tone. They were currently on the way back school. He had shown her around school, finding her locker (which luckily close to his), and showing her the library. They then went to Sugar & Spice and had a very quick lunch.

Haley had enjoyed herself. Dean was into the similar music as her, and they enjoyed reading the same type of books. He was a little cocky; he loved himself a little too much. But he was sweet, kind and cute. Haley James has officially developed her first crush. Yeah, she's seventeen and only had her second crush. Her first crush of course beening ex-boyfriend and the star of the Ravens Nathan Scott. Guys just never caught her eye. She had grown up with them, she thought guys were cute, but then they just annoyed her eventually an example of this is Tim Smith minus the cute part. Skills, Lucas, Nathan, Mouth & Jake were the only guys she needed. Her father was also, but she didn't like start thinking about what happended there.

Dean was different though, he was not like guys she had met before.

Haley shook her head. "Best friend." Dean smirked. He was a natural flirter, he just couldn't help it. He couldn't help but want girls to want him, whatever it takes. Dean has a constant need for attention, his step-mom and dad adore him, his brother admires him, and girls fight over him. And he can't help but want more. He wants his parents to love him more, he wants Logan to want to be like him, he wants more girls to fight for him. All of this just feeds his ego even more.

He pulled up the car at the school parking lot and they both hopped out. "Um, thanks for the lunch Dean." Haley said shyly, fiddling with the strap on her bag.

"You're welcome. I actually have to meet up with some friends before the end of lunch. I'll see you later." He said quickly, with an innocent smile he kissed her. So she wouldn't think he was trying to get away from her. Which he was. His mission was complete.

Leaving Haley with a dreamy smile and shock on her face.

"Luke, where have you been?" Brooke asked when Lucas sat down on their table, only ten minutes before class starts again. Nathan had said that he talking to a girl, while Peyton pretended that she didn't care. Was it sad that Brooke had missed him? Yes, she was also under Lucas' spell along with Peyton. And half of the school.

Lucas sat down and sighed. "I was at Haley's old house and all the great memories that where there."

Peyton looked up from her drawing and to her friend. "I know, I know we all miss her, Tree Hill isn't the same without her." She replied rubbing his arm.

Lucas smiled. "Peyton, thanks."

"Wait," Nathan chipped in. "Who said I was dating Chelsea Darcy."

"Did you see her Facebook page?" she asked him with a snort. Nathan rolled his eyes.

"You guys are stupid. She's only just moved here and Brooke, she barley knows me. And stupid over here won't listen."

"Hey!" Peyton exclaimed, holding her hands in surrender. "Why am I stupid?" "Have you seen your drawings?" he asked her with a raised eye-brow, and then scoffed. "They're stupid, which makes you stupid."

"How childish, Nate." Nathan sighed. Peyton and Lucas often call him Nate along with the others occasionally. It's his nickname, he had many but they call him Nate and Brooke Hot Shot Scott.

"Anyway? Did you guys see her hair?" Brooke asked, rejoining the conversation. Nathan rolled his eyes again. Sometimes he wished he could hang out with normal people, nice people. Lucas treats him like a baby, Brooke just is his friend because they are both popular, and Peyton only hangs out with him because she's secretly in love with Lucas. He wanted a real friend, someone who would like him for him. But he can't just leave his brother either, because then they'll say he's ditching them.

So he's stuck, and he can't get out.

Haley walked inside her music classroom, thanks to the directions of Julian. Most of the students have already arrived. In this classroom, the desks are made for two people. There were only four seats available. One next to a jock, nope. One next to a sweaty fat guy, nope. One next to a perky cheerleader, nope. One next to an auburn haired girl who doesn't look like a bitch, okay.

"Hi, is it okay if I sit here?" Haley asked politely once she reached the desk near the back of the room.

The girl looked up from the piece of paper that she was writing on and smiled slightly. "Sure."

"Thanks," Haley muttered, sitting down next to her. "I'm Haley by the way."

"Nice to meet you," the girl said. "I'm Kat Graham." She introduced. Kat had seen Haley around all day, but she thought that Haley looked stressed out enough, and that she didn't want to be bothered by anyone. So she didn't introduce herself earlier.

Haley laughed slightly. "Wow, you're like the only nice girl I've met today."

"Um thanks?" Kat giggled. "So, you met a nice boy, huh? Let me guess, Logan Cutler."

Cutler? Um, no. Definitely not."

"Then who?" Kat asked with a smile. She wasn't being nosey, just curious.

"Dean Cutler." Kat rolled her eyes playfully. "Not you too. Everyone has a crush on Dean Cutler."

"Everyone?" Haley asked doubtfully, with a raised eyebrow. Kat looked around the room, as if she was counting something. "I know eight people in here that do, including you." Kat informed her, with a pointed look. She wasn't trying to be mean; she was just looking out for the new girl.

"How do you know that?" "Common Knowledge." Kat responded coolly, tapping her temple lightly."Heck, I even liked him when we first started here."

"What changed?"

"I didn't want to be like everyone else, and have a crush on a jock. No offence."

Haley laughed and shook her head. "None taken," she said."Well, maybe I kind of want to be like everyone else for a change."

Kat just smiled, and there was silence for a couple of seconds.

Until she softly said… "Good for you."

Haley walked into her empty house, sighing at the silence. Her Mom had given their dog, Scrap, away to the neighbours before they moved away, because they were too much of a nuisance apparently. Their house used to be full of sound. Her and her siblings fighting. Her parents laughing away. Her dog barking at any sudden movement. But all of that is gone know. Her dog gone, back at her real home. Her siblings are gone. And her dad.. Well he's just gone.

She walked upstairs and into her room, she immediately went to her desk and picked up the stacks of paper.

Job applications.

She picked up the first one, which her Mother had picked up for her yesterday. . The Coffee Corner. She picked up another Oak Lake Secondary high school tutor. Her mom had asked for those when was applying Haley for school. Hot & Twisted. Well that one immediately went into the trash. There is no way she is working at a pretzel place, she doesn't even care that she's desperate.

Ring. Ring.

Haley picked up her phone and grinned at the name, immediately answering it and bringing it to her ear.

"Hey Pervy."

"Hey Sexy," Lucas familiar drawl said on the other side of the line. "You miss me?"

Haley groaned "When are you going to stop calling me that? It's creepy".

"When are you going to admit there's a sexual tension between us."

Haley laughed. "Never."

"Fine," Lucas sighed mockingly.

Oh, how he loved to tease Haley James. Her best friend since she was six, Haley brought her doll to school. Lucas being the ass that he is had 'accidentally' snapped it. But once he saw the tears falling from her eyes, he felt bad. He even asked his mom to buy a new one, which she did. The next Monday, Lucas handed it to her, with a candy bar and an apology. They've been inseparable ever since.

Haley rolled her eyes. "I miss Tree Hill." She admitted, feeling her throat go dry, and the tears well up in her eyes. She wasn't going to see her best friend's everyday, or go to the same school as them. Their almost ten year friendship was going to fall apart.

"Hales, we're only half an hour away. We'll see each other all the time, I promise. "Pinkie Promise?" she said sheepishly.

"Pinkie Promise." He said. "And Tree Hill misses you too."

Haley laughed; she then heard a sound of a door opening coming from the other side of the phone. "Is that Haley?" she hears the familiar voice ask, followed by "Is it?" by another hopeful voice.

She presumed that Lucas nodded because she then heard Peyton's voice.

"Hey Bitch! I miss you! Is it good? It's not good is it? Are there whores? Do you want me to come and-"

"Peyton," Haley interrupted with another laugh, she always seems to laugh when she's talking to them.

"It was fine."

"No, it wasn't you're lying. Does Brooke Davis have to slap a bitch?"

Peyton Sawyer. Another one of her three best friends. They met in third grade when Peyton moved to their town, and Haley was assigned to look after her. Some girls started to tease Haley about her shortness. Peyton had instantly came to her defense and shouted at those girls. Ever since that day. Peyton Sawyer and Haley James have been the best of friends.

"No you don't I can handle it myself, Brooke."

Haley could practically hear Brooke and Peyton rolling their eyes. "I know you can, Hales. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"I know, but I'm okay." Haley lied.

They all knew she was lying (the phone had now been put on speaker mode), but they didn't push it, knowing Haley would just get pissed and hang up on them. So the hopeful voice spoke up.

"Hey, Hales. Are there cute girls?" Haley could feel Brooke nudge Lucas lightly in the chest.

Lucas Scott. Probably her bestest best friend. They had been next door neighbours their whole lives before Haley left. They would always play together, because their parents were good friends. They always protected each other, and helped each other out. Ever since he gave her the chocolate bar. Lucas Scott and Haley James were more like brother and sister, but without all the fights.

That effectively caused Haley to giggle. "Is that all you care about?"

"Yep, basketball and of course my Brooke." He said unashamed. God she misses them.

_**You know the drill :)**_


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

"Hey Baker." Haley greeted, opening her locker combination. "How was your christmas?"

Julian grinned at the girl he considered his best-friend behind Kat too. "It was okay, you know how my dad is."he said. "How about you? Was it good? Was Taylor okay, or was she being Taylor?" he asked, and then realized Haley was not paying attention but looking approximately eight lockers down to a dirty blonde Cutler.

He rolled his eyes, and snapped his fingers infront of her face causing her to jump.

"Um. Sorry. No, I don't think it's lame that your mom still calls you JuJu-Bee." Haley mumbled with a blush, after not hearing a word of what Julian had said. She had been to focused on Dean Cutler the guy who she sometimes has a small conversation with.

But the crush _still_ hasn't faded.

Julian groaned. Why does she keep bringing that up? "When are you to make your move, Hales? He's going to college soon, you don't have long left." He warned her gently.

Haley sighed and closed her locker.

"It's not that easy."

Julian scoffed. "Sure it is, you're beautiful. He would be lucky to have you." He complimented sweetly.

Haley blushed. Even though Julian is her only best-friend, bestfriend in Long Beach anyway, those compliments can't help affect her. Kat keeps saying how different she looks, and how she's changed over the summer. Haley spend the last month of Summer at Tree Hill with Lucas, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton and Skills last year. Brooke had given her a make up which consisted of Haley dying her hair, and some new style tips She's even started wearing a little make up. She and Nathan had also started talking more and reminding him that she has forgiven him. But not ready yet.

Her hair was a dirty-blonde, similar to Dean's. She had also been given a curling iron from Luke (a tip from Brooke), so she's decided to use it. It's now her new look. Her hair was now always curled, and her bangs were clipped back into a twist and held together with a little grip. It definitely had changed since she started here.

Her clothes were more fashionable. She no longer wore t-shirts with cartoon characters on them. Or extremely baggy jeans. And skinny jeans. Her tops more often have pattern on them. A lot has changed over those past sixteen months. Well, for Haley at least.

"Right." Haley said with a sarcastic eye roll. "If it's that easy, then why don't you ask Olivia Jollesten for a date?"

The bell suddenly rang, which caused Julian to grin successfully, at least he's gotten out of making up an excuse for Haley's question.

"Later James." He said quickly, heading down the hallway before she had a chance to respond.

Haley glanced to her right and saw Dean now walking down the hall with Carter Jones. Julian's right, Dean is going to College soon. But what make him notice her? He didn't even take a second look at her new style. She's got a couple of months left to find a way to make him notice her, and then he may just be gone forever. Mostly likely leaving Haley to regret not making him hers.

But how was she supposed to do that?

Nathan grinned cockily as he walked down the hallway. God, he loved being a junior. Ever since he joined the team, people have respected him; they've looked up to him. But he was always just a kid, he just turned seventeen, he's favorite to be the captain next year. When Lucas found out he had HCM. And it also made Nathan one of them most popular guys in school.

Of course, he still has the same wish as last year. He wishes he had real friends. Friends who would like him for him, not because all the girls want to date him, or because he's amazing at basketball. Just someone who would care about him and talk to him about things. He had one of those before she left for Long Beach

Nathan had Tim, the guy who follows him around like a lost puppy, the guy who's does as he's told, and the guy is dimmer than him. But Tim's But just like the rest, he only likes Nathan because he's popular. He has Clay too, who moved here at the beginning of junior year. Clay's cool, they're friends. But Clay likes to keep to himself, so they're really not that close. Brooke is a friend he cares about, but he thinks for popularity reasons, Peyton ex ex girlfriend they were never really inlove but they are now good friends. And Haley James the only friend who was their for him after their breakup and vice versa.

He knew he was pushing it, bur he wanted a real girlfriend too, He had two in the past, until he knew that Peyton and him never felt anything anymore, and Haley he just hurt Haley badly. And he even slept with Peyton. His Uncle Cooper warned him about the dangers of sex, and how you should do it with someone you love, because it's a special bond. Not something you give away easily.

"Scott", Whitey shouted, sticking his head out of one the classrooms. "Come here. I need a word."

Nathan grumbled and walked into the classroom. "Why aren't you in your office?" he asked entering the math room.

"Mr. Roll is sick, so I'm covering his class" Whitey told the younger boy with a sigh. "Sit down." he ordered.

"Yes sir," Nathan mocked. Taking a seat. "Why am I here?"

"What is it?" he asked.

Whitey took hold of a piece of paper, and inspected it for a second. He then threw it back down on the desk and glared at Nathan "Your grades. You're failing most of your classes, you're only doing okay in Biology and Calculus. And you've got an A in gym. That isn't good enough. Nathan. I can secure your place on the team for the rest of the year. But if you don't get your grades up, I'm afar id I will have to kick you off the team. By Senior year."

Nathan shot up. "What?" he shouted. I'm going to be captain next year! You can't kick me out How am I supposed to get into Duke?" 

Whitey didn't seem fazed by his outburst. "How are you expect to get into Duke without good grades? At this rate, you won't even graduate. It's not my decision, Nathan. It's school policy."

"Well can't you change it?"

"No," Whitey shook his head. "Sorry, son."

Nathan ran his hands over his face. "How am I supposed to get my grades in a few months? I'm as dumb as a post."

"Get a tutor." Whitey told him. "You'll have your grades up in no time."

Nathan thought about it for a second. Him being tutored, that wasn't good. That would just mean another person could call him stupid. He didn't want that.

"Zoey Daniels," Whitey spoke up, breaking Nathan away from his thoughts. "She the best, after Haley of course. You have to pay though. But she's the damn tutor they had since Haley left a few months ago, and I think she has a spot open."

Nathan didn't recognize the name but he nodded. "Okay, so where do I go?" 

"I'm in the tutor center," Haley told Peyton over the phone with a sigh. She needed a new student, she needed more money. But apparently everyone had suddenly gotten smart and didn't need a tutor which sucked. "I'm a cheerleader."

Peyton groaned on the other end of the line. "Lucas isn't talking to me, he keeps staring at his girlfriend. I need you here, Hales."

Haley rolled her eyes. "Peyton, you know how important this job is for me."

"I know Hales. You need to get into college..."

"Because my mom can't afford it after my dad died." Haley finished for her, ignoring the pain in her stomach."Sorry Peyton, just talk to Lucas about math. Or offer to watch Hamlet or something with Julius Caesar with him , if he talks to you."

"No, way I'm not that desperate."

Haley giggled. "I'll talk too you later." Peyton tell Brooke, Luke, Nathan and Skills that I say Hi." 

"Love ya, Hales and will do." And then heard a dial tone.

Haley sat down and ran her hands tiredly over her face. Ever since she's returned from Tree Hill two days ago, she's been working non-stop, so she can make a tiny bit of money she missed getting from not being there. She's still got thousands of dollars to save if she wants to get into Duke, the average cost of admission is $55,690. She's got $41,342.56 saved so far, so she's got a long way to go. Her mother is working multiple jobs too, to get extra cash and her father has left money in his will, but Haley still has to work multiple jobs to be able to afford it.

"Um, Haley James?" a deep voice asked, breaking her from her worries for a second.

Haley looked up and saw Logan Cutler, He was smirking at her, and his arms were crossed.

"Yeah?" she asked, slightly frustrated by his presence.

Logan smiled at her... wait, was that a real smile? She was gorgeous, but he couldn't let her know that obviously. He's Logan Cutler; he's not a sweet, caring guy. And this is Haley James the girl who had a crush on his brother. And she will just have to deal with it.

"Do you have any tutor spots open?"

Haley nodded cautiously. "Yeah why?"

"Well, I guess your my tutor."

Haley's eyes widened in surprise and more frustration. "Excuse me?"

Logan rolled his eyes and pointed at her. "You. Are. My. Tutor." he said slowly, saying each word as if it were a sentence.

"Who do you think you are?" she asked in complete shock. Haley doesn't care about that this was her crush's brother, he's an ass. She wasn't going to put up with his cockiness. No fricken way. It doesn't even matter that she needs money, there is no way she's tutoring that asshole.

Logan scoffed. "You obviously know who I am."

"Well I know you're an asshole." Haley said, collecting some books from the table and standing it up.

"Fiesty, I like it." 

Just like Nathan. Haley instantly thought, along with Jock. Perv and Ass. She doesn't have a room to fit a pervy ass that's a jock into her life; Nathan is already hard enough to deal with. He's warned her about guys like him, so she's going to listen. Heck, he's even warned her about Logan. After hearing his reputation. Apparently he's been with half of the girls in the school.

"I'll assign you a different tutor." she told him, walking to one of the shelves and placing the books neatly at top of it.

"But you're the best," He said. "I need you to tutor me."

"So? Am I supposed to just do whatever you say? Am I supposed to change my schedule for you?" I don't care that you can score touchdowns-"

"I don't even play football. Logan chuckled.

Haley shook her head quickly, continuing her little ramble."Whatever. The point is I'm not going to deal with your stupid shit for a little bit of cash. I know you'll expect me to do all of your work for you, which I won't. So find someone else. I'll even assign you a guy so you don't get distracted."

He snorted. "Like I would attracted to you."

"I feel exactly the same way about you. So I wouldn't sleep with you either, you probably do that just to get out of actual work."

Okay, ouch. Logan thought with a wince. How could everyone think he's a man-whore? He hates that girl spread around that they've slept with him, even if he's only kissed them, or if they've made out for a couple of hours. It was stupid. And now he can't even get a tutor because of it.

"I wouldn't do that."

"Whatever. Can you please leave? I want to tutor someone who actually needs it."

"Please," Logan said softly, which surprised both of them. "I need this. If I don't get my grades up them I'm off the team next year. I won't get into college."

Haley almost felt sorry for him, _almost_. If she tutored him and he didn't get his grades up she then would be fired. And then she would be the one not able to go to college.

Haley grabbed her bag from the round table and headed for the door. "No,"

Realization dawned on him. He wasn't going to get tutored. Well, he was. But whoever it was, they were going to suck at it. Haley was going to give him a replacement. He was going to lose basketball, because he's an ass.

Then he realized something else.

No girl has ever said no to him before.

"Hello, is anybody here?" Haley asked, walking into the empty gym. That was odd, normally the door would be locked and the lights would be off. But then she spotted the coach. "Hey Johnny." she greeted, breaking him out of this thoughts as she walked over to the wooden bleachers and down next to him.

"Hello, Haley." John greeted the young girl. "How was your Christmas?

"It was good." she smiled. "I baked you some cookies." she stated, handing him the tin with her delicious treats inside.

Haley nudged him lightly. "What were you thinking? Telling Logan Cutler I would tutor him. I can't stand the guy."

Haley shook his head. "Don't make me feel guilty, Coach Donavan. He's not a nice guy, he expects me to help him just because he's a Cutler. I don't people like that.

Coach Donavan had always been the person who she could talk to about her dad. Her mom got upset whenever Haley mentioned him, so it was always nice for her to talk to someone who had known how great her dad was, and was never afraid to talk about it. Donavan is always great at helping her out and gives her advice. It really helps her when she needs Jimmy the most. She'll always care deeply for the old coach.

"Logan just needs a chance, maybe you could be the one to give it to him?

Haley considered his words. "Maybe"

**_You know the drill :) Check out my new story I wrote it is called "Opposites Attract." It's where Lucas and Nathan switch places, and it's not a Naley Fanfic. Or a Brucas it's a Brathan, Pathan and Laley fanfic. Don't wanna say too much check it out :) and feel free to review. And sorry for the long delay being a high school student comes with a lot of homework. Thanks for all those who added me to their favourite authors list, and followed my story. And for being all patient to me. Thank you. You guys rock. – Sidney._**


End file.
